


A Bird in Blood

by thelonelyfanfic



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Abuse, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelyfanfic/pseuds/thelonelyfanfic
Summary: They sat on the balcony overlooking the restless sea and watched as the waves threw themselves onto the rocks below. Centuries of erosion lead the cliff face to draw dangerously close to the lighthouse threatening its foundations. Lore remembered the cold wind biting at her face and Jason wrapping his arms around her and giving her dull reassurances./Jason and Lore are best friends and victims of the universe. How will they cope after losing each other and being flung into different paths? How will they heal and find each other again after losing everything?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Golden Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys so this is my very first fic and I'm very excited. Throughout the story, there will be a lot of dark themes and descriptions, including infanticide, child abuse, rape, and suicide. If any of these things bother you I would advise you not to read this fic. I will be putting warnings and condemnations in the notes before each chapter.

Lore woke up to the sound of her phone ringing loudly on her nightstand. Rolling over she opened her phone to see who was calling so early in the morning. 

Lil’ Dicky

“What?”, she groaned into the speaker.

“Well good morning to you too,” Dick chirped on the other end of the phone. 

“You’re way to happy for me right now.” Lore sat up and checked the time, silently cursing herself for not realizing how late it had gotten. She got up from bed and made her way to the bathroom, careful not to talk too loud. 

“And to what do I owe the pleasure of you waking me up on a Saturday morning?”

“Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and to make sure you’re still having lunch with us before you and Jay go on your little field trip.”

Lore, who was examining herself in the mirror, grinned. “Yes, Dick I’ll be there for lunch. I just have to pick up Jay’s present. I have my bus tickets and everything all ready to go.”

“Are you sure you don’t want us to send Alfred? It’s your birthday you shouldn’t be taking the bus. Plus Alfred loves you. I'm sure he would be happy to pick you up.”

“Dick, I told you already. I don’t feel comfortable using Alfred as my personal chauffeur. Besides he’s probably busy making Jason a gourmet breakfast, that he’s definitely going to inhale in three seconds. ”

“Ok, fine just be on time. Alfred’s making chili dogs and lasagna.” 

Lore got ready for the day as quietly as possible in order to not wake up Bill. Even though she doubted that her adopted dad would wake up after getting so drunk last night. Lore winced as she remembered how he threw his beer bottle at her head. Last night she had been lucky, by the time Bill got back all he could do was make a mess and collapse on the couch. Quickly gathering her stuff she jotted down a note telling him to not wait up. 

The bus really wasn’t that bad, Lore enjoyed taking it. Especially when she was going into the city. She enjoyed observing the change of people from the drug addicts to the blue-collar workers to the tired students studying at Gotham U. There were many marvels of her reality that Lore loved, but none more than the fact you could be invisible anywhere you went. On the bus, your kinship with the other passengers lasts as long as the time it takes to get to your next stop. It takes nothing to blend into the shadows, to be a ghost. Lore adored the feeling of being just another gust of wind in these people’s lives, she wasn’t a pest, not a bad daughter, not the class clown. She was content to merely exist as another body on the bus.

Lore’s musings were interrupted as the bus rolled to a stop. She got down and walked the next 3 blocks to the thrift store. Second-Hand Smoke was a small thrift store just outside Crime Alley. Lore frequently browsed the racks filled with vintage records and well-loved books. There were memories attached to each item in the store, they each had a history and a home before they came here. Lore liked to think of herself as one of the books on the shelf. She also once had a home before she was adopted by Bill, she also had a history that was unknown to the people who passed her by. 

The bell rang as she swung the door open. The college-aged store attendant barely gave Lore a second glance. Lore stepped into the air-conditioned shop, grateful for the relief from the suffocating August heat. Making her way to the very back of the store, Lore knew exactly what she was there to get. Hidden behind the winter coats and inside a large pair of ski pants was Lore’s gift to Jason. Growing up in Crime Alley with Jason, Lore knew he hated receiving gifts as much as she did. But this year was different, this was the first year Jason had a family who even cared to celebrate his birthday. 

Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy decided to adopt Jason after his dad died. When Jason told Lore the news, Lore could tell he was scared, after a lifetime of abuse and nights spent cold and starving, they were automatically mistrustful of any good fortunes that came their way. Lore made it her mission to be there for Jason. Visiting him any time she could get away from Bill. She even made friends with his new brother Dick. 

The gift in question was a vintage leather jacket with silver zippers and buttons. Taking it off the rack, Lore admired it running her hand along the arm, relishing the smooth feeling of the leather underneath her fingertips. The jacket was a little big but it gave him room to grow. It took Lore three months of saving in order to buy the jacket, in the meantime, she came back to the shop every week to make sure that no one found it. Lore imagined the black material hanging from his skinny shoulders. Over the past few years, he had grown taller than her, to the point he could rest his chin on top of her head. Something he often did when they hugged. Lore smiled lightly remembering their first birthday together when he was just shorter than her. 

She remembered Bill being drunk as usual and the stinging pain as he hit her. She remembered going to Jason crying, looking for an escape. That night Jason took her to an old  
decommissioned lighthouse. It was traditional in its design, complete with red and white stripes. The steps leading up to the top were made of old rotten wood that creaked loudly under the smallest amount of pressure. The cold cast iron railing had bits of rust flaking off revealing the dull metal underneath. They climbed up to the top and just sat there holding each other, protecting them from the cold and anything else the world had to throw at them. They sat on the balcony overlooking the restless sea and watched as the waves threw themselves onto the rocks below. Centuries of erosion lead the cliff face to draw dangerously close to the lighthouse threatening its foundations. Lore remembered the cold wind biting at her face and Jason wrapping his warm arms around her and giving her dull reassurances.

Lore purchased the jacket and exited the shop. She clutched the bag in her hand and started walking to the bus stop. The sky and darkened significantly casting shadows from the oncoming storm clouds. The dismal weather didn’t faze Lore, it was Gotham after all. It was too much to expect good weather, especially on your birthday. Besides, Lore liked the way it smelled when it rained. Like the cool clean smell of the earth washing itself of the stink of Gotham. The city bus screeched to a halt in front of the station, releasing a cloud of black smoke from its exhaust. Lore climbed up the steps and settled down in the back of the bus by the window. The scratchy seats burned her thighs as she sat squirmed around trying to get comfortable for the long trip ahead. It takes about 90 minutes to get from Crime Alley to the Wayne mansion, passing through the heart of the city on the way. 

The bus prattled along making its way deeper into the city. All of a sudden the earth shook violently, rocking the world side to side. Everything seemed to happen all at once, cries of injured people filled the thick air and people being pulled from the building could be seen. A couple of blocks ahead Lore could see smoke fiercely pour into the sky dispersing into the gray storm clouds. Fire could still be seen raging, from the building that had suffered the full force of the explosion. A chorus of questions and panicked shouts came from the passengers on the bus, who came to crowd the front. Debris from the explosion blocked the cars in the front of the traffic. Above the chaos, the bus driver shouted,

“Everyone sit down! We’re making a detour. You’ll all get to where you’re going just calm down. There’s nothing you can do about it now.”

The bus settled uneasily into their seats, speaking in hushed tones amongst themselves. A mom holding a small child leaned across the aisle to Lore,  
“You might want to call your family dear, make sure everyone’s ok.”

The words sent a shock down Lore’s spine, family was such a distant notion to her. Instinctively she reached in her bag to pull out her phone. Who on earth would she call? Bill was probably watching TV in a hungover haze, besides why would she care if he was ok or not. Jason was safe in the manor playing with Dick. Lore shook her head, it took an embarrassingly short amount of time to go through all the people in her life. She wondered if that was how it was always going to be, her going through life bereft of any real familial figures. The ringing of phones and the worried whispers faded into the background as Lore spiraled deeper into thought. The sudden stop of the bus snapped Lore out of her haze. Looking out the window she could see the dark iron cast gates of Wayne Manor. 

Inside Wayne Manor was just your standard mega-rich lifestyle. The golden chandelier hung from the high ceilings like a lingering ghost chained forever to the house. Despite its cold embrace, there were clear signs that this home was well-loved. With the scuff marks on the marble floor and the small nicks on the oak tables, it was easy to imagine little boys running along the halls and sliding down the banister. Letting herself in from the front door Lore stepped into the surprisingly warm foyer. Shooting a quick text to let Jason know she was there, she moved to the library off in the east wing.

The library was her favorite place, it was one of the biggest rooms in the manor. The grand bookshelves smelled like dust and cedarwood, towering over any mortal to dares step onto their sacred ground. Plush chairs and overstuffed pillows were scattered throughout the room. The library itself was like a maze and only a selected few knew how to solve it. Passing by the rows of books and maps, Lore made her way to the back, where the fireplace was. The fireplace was grand with red bricks built into the wall, two large armchairs faced the roaring fire. Lore often found Jason there, draped on top of the plush armchairs lost in his story. Sometimes she would join him, sketching on some paper or just relaxing by the fire with him. 

As Lore approached the chairs she could see a figure slumped in one of them, staring thoughtlessly into the blazing flames. Upon closer inspection Lore recognized the black hair and tall limbs. 

“Dick?”

He turned to look up at her with red eyes and a devastated expression on his face. She walked closer, standing at the arm of the chair.

“What's wrong? You look like you’re about to throw up.” 

Lore poked his cheek, trying to lighten the mood. Dick quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her into him with surprising strength, Lores’ face pressed into his shoulder as he choked out a sob. His voice barely cracking above a whisper.

“Jason’s dead.”

The words washed over Lore like a wave of broken glass and nails. Dropping her arms, she pried herself away from Dicks hold. Lore forced herself to bring her eyes to meet Dick’s. A tremble of a voice left her mouth.

“Say that again.”

“What?”

Lore’s heart seemed ready to jump out of her chest, all she could hear was the blood rushing in her ears.

“Say it again. please.”

“Jason is dead. He was in the building that exploded. We just heard the news. I’m so sorry.”

A fiery shock ran a course through her body, paralyzing her. Lore felt the hot tears run down her face burning her skin as they fell to the floor. The world seemed to fall into a numbing haze as Dick’s recounting of the events faded into the background. She felt like she had been thrown into the fire pit, left for her skin to charr and bones to turn into ash. A knot fought its way through her chest and came out as a cry of pain. The tears started falling faster, drowning her, letting her sink to the floor. Short gasps of air broke through her sobs as she knelt on the ground, letting the waves of emotions break her down. After a while her breathing returned to normal and her heart agreed to function normally. Wiping her tears from her face, Lore stood up and spoke with a raw and shaking voice,

“I’m sorry for your loss, Dick. I know how much he meant to you.”

Lore didn’t know what else to say. She turned to leave desperate to be anywhere else. Grabbing her arm, Dicks’ voice cut through the air. 

“Where are you going? You should stay here with us, at least until Bruce comes home. You shouldn’t be alone right now…. ” 

Dick lowered his voice, 

“Please... don’t leave me alone.”

Gently taking his hand, Lore smiled softly at Dick.

“You’re right, we shouldn't be alone.”

There they sat facing the fire remembering Jason and trading stories. Hours had passed before the quiet footsteps could be heard walking into the library. Bruce entered from between the bookshelves as if coming from the shadows. Drenched in the rain that had started to pour outside, he started to take off his outer jacket. Bruce Wayne was a young man with handsome features and a charming smile, but the man standing there was not Bruce Wayne. No, this man was older, disheveled, a fellow victim of the universe. Droplets of rain fell from his hair, catching his heavy shoulders, as he walked towards the two chairs his boots made soft thumps against the carpeted floor. Standing up, Lore came to see a familiar face, a face of absolute devastation, of anger and grief. This face held a thousand stories and a thousand more that will never know the light of day. 

“Mr. Wayne...”

“Bruce”

“I’m sorry... Bruce I’m sorry for your loss. But if it's not too much to ask I hope that you would let me come to the funeral.”

“What are you talking about?” He scowled looking down at Lore, who was clutching her bag. 

“Why wouldn’t you come? You are Jasons’ family after all. Why don’t you stay the night? It’s storming pretty hard and it's not safe to go out.” Bruce spoke with a deep and hoarse voice, no doubt too tired to try to soften it. Lore choked back tears and shook her head, afraid to speak without crying again. 

“Thank you, but I- I need to go. Can I leave this with you?” Lore held up the bag containing the jacket she got for Jason.  
“It was his birthday gift” 

Dick stood up, coming in between Bruce and Lore.

“What you can’t leave! Where are you going to go?”

Lore could see the obvious hurt in Dick’s eyes, but she cleared her throat to speak. 

“I need to go to the lighthouse, to say goodbye to Jason.” 

She turned and left, walking one last time through the grand old bookshelves. 

As she came to the foyer she heard a deep voice call out to her. Turning around she again came face to face with Bruce. Without saying a word he handed her a thin rectangular box tied up in silk ribbon. 

“What is this?”

“You’re not planning on coming back are you.” Her question was deflected by a statement in the form of another question. Lore looked into his eyes only to be met with a cold and calculating gaze. 

“No. I don’t think I will,” she admitted.

“You think there's nothing for you here but you're wrong. Dick needs you, he won’t be able to get through this without you. You’re a part of this family.” He spoke in such a tone Lore almost believed him, and she desperately wanted to.

“He doesn't need me,” she said as a matter of fact. ”To you guys, I'm just the last connection you have to Jay. It’ll be better if I’m not in the picture, trust me.” Lore brought her head up to look at Bruce directly,

“I’m not going to give you a chance to mourn me.”


	2. Two Birds, Two Stones

Lore stepped outside breathing in the humid air. The rain had slowed down to a small drizzle and the dark clouds had lightened a few shades. Lore got on the bus to go to the lighthouse. Not wanting to think about anything, Lore put on her headphones to drown out the intrusive thoughts. Time passed in flashes of color and before Lore could blink she was making her way up the path that led to the lighthouse. Despite the lack of care the structure still stood tall, proudly showing its chipping paint and graffitied sides. It was as if nothing changed like she would just go in and see him waiting for her at the top with a warm blanket and a cupcake with a single candle. 

The wind had started to pick up, blowing the memories out of her head. The sky then opened up and started tossing buckets of rain down to the earth. Rushing to the lighthouse, she crouched underneath the rotten pieces of plywood meant to keep out unwanted visitors. Rain followed her a couple of steps into the room, dripping onto the cracking floor. Lore checked to make sure nothing in her bag had gotten damaged from the rain, then she made her way up the top. 

The wind shook the stone building, pelting rain through the shattered windows. Once she got to the top Lore could see the raging sea smashing against the rocks below. Sitting down on the floor she fished a small candle out of her bag, lighting it. The distant clap of thunder could be heard as she took out the box Bruce had given her. Running her fingers along the smooth black velvet lid, Lore untied the silk ribbon, letting it slip through her fingers and fall onto the floor. Lore slowly opened the box to see a simple gold chain with a small pendant at the end. On the pendant was a small bird carved into the gold. She carefully took the necklace out of the box and fastened it around her neck. The pendant rested just below her collarbone, the cold metal stinging her skin. Feeling her eyes start to well up with tears she looked out of the window with a small smile. Lore blew out the candle. 

“Happy birthday, Jay-bird.”

Thunder came closer this time, shaking the building. The wind came back with a renewed force, pounding against the windows in a rage. Lore rushed to the other side of the room, heading for the door on the floor. Chunks of the loose plaster started falling around Lore as she struggled to open the heavy door. The rain started to fall through the cracks in the ceiling as the building began to come undone. A large beam crashed to the floor, blocking her access to the door. With nowhere else to go Lore stumbled back to the balcony, clutching the slick railings. In a blinding flash of light and a deafening crash, lightning struck the lighthouse sending its final blow to her sanctuary. The balcony finally gave away from beneath her feet leaving her hanging above the rocky shore. A sharp pang struck through her shoulder as she struggled to grip the rusted metal. She gasped in pain as she swiped her other hand for the ledge, but it remained just out of her reach. She swayed like a leaf in the strong wind. “ _One more time,”_ she thought to herself “ _It's right there!_ ” Trying again for the ledge she felt her fingertips just barely graze the damp wood.

“ _Come on!_ ”

Her cry was swept away by the wind. She felt her grip faltering, no longer able to hold on to the broken railing. Droplets of rain pelted Lores’ eyes, as she frantically searched for ways to pull herself up. Finding no escape, Lore took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She looked to the sky for the last time and let go of the bar, feeling the cool metal fall from her fingertips. The rush of wind was the last thing Lore could hear as she fell.

* * *

Bright sunlight poured into the darkroom warming Jason's face. Grumbling, he rolled over, tugging the blankets over his head. His alarm rang in a loud tone. Jason found the alarm clock too far to turn off and settled for throwing a pillow over it. Both the pillow and the clock fell to the carpeted floor with a soft thud. Muffled beeping could still be heard from the floor. Jason gave in and threw the covers off in a huff. “ _Who the hell set the alarm this early?_ ” Jason muttered. Picking up the pillow and the clock he read the blinking numbers, _10:00 am_. A knock came from the door and a gentle voice came shortly after it. 

“Master Jason, I'm here to let you know that breakfast is ready for you.”

Jason rubbed his eyes trying to blink the clouds away. 

“Ok. Thanks, Alfred I'll be right there.”

“Of course master Jason, happy birthday.”

Jason made his way to the bathroom and attempted to wrangle his hair into obedience. His door suddenly burst open to reveal a chipper Dick. He wore a light grey t-shirt with jeans, his black hair neatly framed his face pretty. He walked into the room and plopped down onto the messy bed. Jason alerted to the noise and checked to see what was going on.

“What’d you want, Dick?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Dick said coyly, “Maybe wondering how you're feeling. Ya’ know with the big day and all.”

Jason popped his head out of the doorway, staring down at his adopted older brother.

“What the hell are you talking about, Grayson?”

Dick rolled over on his side to face Jason with a smirk of pure mischief.

“Oh, you know. The day you’re finally telling Lore how you feel. You’ve got to be nervous.”

Jason returned to taming his hair in the mirror.

“Screw you, Dick.” He called from the bathroom. “It's not that big of a deal. I’m only telling the person that I grew up with and that’s my closest friend that I'm in love with her and have been in love with her ever since we were both in Crime Alley. What would I possibly have to be nervous about?”

Jason finally gave up fixing his hair and went to plop down next to Dick his bed. 

“What am I going to do? What if I completely destroy our relationship? What if she feels lied to because I waited so long to tell her that she hates me and I never see her again?”

Looking at Dick with pleading eyes, “I seriously don’t think I can live without her.”

Dick sat up and hit Jason square in the chest.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“For being a dumb idiot.” 

“Those mean the same thing,” Jason mumbled.

“Whatever. What I mean is, why are you overthinking this so much? The only way to know how she’ll react is to tell her and find out. The best thing you could do is occupy yourself with something else so you don’t overthink and chicken out.” 

Jason slowly sat up and scrubbed his face with his hands. 

“Ugh, you’re right.”

“I know.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“Well get used to it,” Dick chuckled. “Cause when it comes to matters of the heart, I reign supreme.”

A pillow flew straight through the air and Dick’s head, knocking him back onto the bed. Dick retaliated by throwing the covers over Jason, leaving him just enough time to race out of the door.

“Bye! Off to call your girlfriend.”

Dick slammed the door before another pillow could make contact with his head.

5…

4…

3…

The Joker’s voice cut through the air with a twisted laugh. Jason struggled to pull himself up having just regained consciousness. Visions of a crowbar and a white face with a wicked grin flashed through his mind. His sight blurred in and out as he brought his broken hands to his bloody face. Through his one non-swollen eye Jason could see the bomb placed in the middle of the floor. He attempted to drag himself up but collapsed again due to his injuries. “ _There’s no way out._ ” Jason closed his eyes and muttered his last words under his breath, “Happy birthday Lori”

2…

1...

* * *

_“Hello?”_

_….Hello…._

“ _What’s going on? Why can’t I wake up?_ ”

…. _I don’t know. Why can’t we wake up_?.... 

_“What? Where are you? I can't see you?”_

Darkness completely enveloped Lore as she struggled to stand up. She felt the cold smooth ground warm underneath her hand. Lore rolled over to rest on her knees, breathing heavily. She felt a great weight crushing her chest and her limbs burned as she tried to move. The voice came again from out of the darkness.

…. _Are you asleep_?.....

“ _I- I don’t know. All I know is that I woke up here._ ”

_…. But you asked me why you couldn’t wake up. How can you wake up here and still be asleep?....._.

_“I don’t belong here.”_

_….No. You don’t. But I don’t think it's safe for you to leave just yet….._

_“So what do I do?”_

_….Just sleep for now….._

A great weight pushed Lore back to the floor, which was now soft and carpeted. It felt familiar and safe. She let herself be swept away into a sleep filled with dreams of laughing boys and magic books.

Lore woke up from her sleep slowly as if she was hesitant to leave her dreams. She peeled her eyes open to see she was in a small room with people packed in. No one had noticed that she had awakened so they continued to talk amongst themselves in various languages. Shadows flickered over the room as people moved around. Lore moved her head to the side to see a man watching her quietly. He was a big man with a menacing gaze, his brown locs rested on his shoulders. He looked up at Lore almost surprised to see her. Before she could say anything he stood up and the room suddenly fell dead silent. All eyes were on him as he towered over the rest of the room.

“Everyone out.”

If the man looked big before he looked like a giant standing. His coat made him look like a grizzly bear in human skin. He turned to a small boy who was standing in the corner. 

“Go get Talia. Tell her she's awake,” he grunted at the boy.

Lore sat up in the bed, pulling the covers closer to her. The window to her left had been cracked open leaving a small draft to chill the small room. Outside the world had gone dark leaving only the swaying trees visible. The branches tapped the window sill gently begging to be let in. Warm light radiated from a lamp on the bedside table. The man cast shadows on the floor as he walked towards Lore. She cleared her throat to speak,

“So.. Come here often?”

Lore chuckled lightly trying to come off as casual despite her nerves. The man gave her a quizzical look and sat down by the bed.

“I try not to,” he replied. He sat back in the chair, making the wood creak under his weight. “I'm not a big fan of dry climates. What about you? Where's home for you?”

Lore slouched a little in the bed. 

“I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me.” 

The man leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. His expression was indecipherable.“I gotta admit I’m not sure either. All I know is that we picked you up outside of Gotham city. Does that sound familiar?”

“Gotham? I'm not sure, but everything is super fuzzy. All I can remember is falling out of that lighthouse. Then ending up here, wherever here is.”

The sound of footsteps alerted the pair that someone was coming. The door swung open with grace as a woman dressed in tightly fitting robes stepped into the room. Her dark hair framed her face and complimented her sharp features. She brought a perfectly manicured hand to her face to move a stray hair from her eyes. Her eyes were what got Lore’s attention, her gaze felt exposing as if just by looking at her she already knew all of her weaknesses. There was something terrifying behind her eyes, something that was pure and dangerous. All that was erased as soon as she opened her arms and smiled sweetly at Lore. 

“Lorelei. It’s so good to see you again.”

“Uh…. yeah, you too.”

The woman's lips quirked up slightly. “Well, Arthur she definitely got your sense of humor.”

Arthur piped up from the corner. 

“Only cause you don’t have a sense of humor to inherit Talia.”

Talia scowled at Arthur but didn’t say anything more. Instead, she walked to the foot of the bed analyzing Lore with each step. She moved like a ghost, silent and almost floating in the air. Sitting herself down, she smoothed the blanket down with her hand. Talia spoke in a gentle soothing tone as if she were talking to a hurt animal.

“I know you must have a lot of questions, Lorelei. Believe if I were you I would too. But right now you need to know that you’re safe and no one going to hurt you. My name is Talia Al Ghul and that oaf over there is Arthur Curry. If you want to ask any questions now's the time to ask.”

Lore sat up crossing her legs under the blankets.

“Ok... Well, where do I start? Um.. where am I? Who are you guys? And why the hell am I here?”

Talia’s eyes shifted to the window then back again to Lore’s. 

“I think it's easier if I show you.”

Lore threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. Stretching her arms over her head she exclaimed,

“Finally. It was getting stuffy in this room.”

A single laugh came out of Arthur at the girl's excitement to move around. Talia and Arthur let Lore lead the way through the door. The cold tiles stung Lores' feet as she took a shaky first step into the rest of the building. As she moved forward she could see a grand courtyard ahead of her with large bonsai trees lining the perimeter. In surrounding the open space where layers and layers of balconies. Iron lanterns emitted a soft glow onto the walkways. The wood on each railing was carved into intricate and complex designs, all stained with a dark brown finish. Lore could smell the fresh air around her as she ran out into the middle of the courtyard, looking up she could see the night sky and the countless stars suspended in it. Rubbing the cold away from her arms, Lore took a deep breath in to feel the crisp clean air fill her lungs. 

Breathless she whispered, “It's beautiful.”

Talia placed her hand on her shoulder and guided her to the other end of the courtyard. 

“Come. There’s so much more to see.”

The three walked throughout the entire building, admiring the complex architecture and beautiful scenery. Each room they entered was more beautiful than the last. Something about the environment felt almost alive like there was an undercurrent of energy. Lore could almost feel the vibrations as she ran her hands along the wood railings. Ahead of her, she could hear Talia rattle along about the history of the city and the buildings in it. Talia took her out to a balcony that overlooked the city.

“Welcome to Nanda Parbat.”

Underneath them was a large city by the ocean filled with sparkling lights. The smell of cooking fires wafted through the air all the way from the valley. Surrounding them were grand mountains that formed a natural wall around them. The moon reflected over the ocean's waves rippling towards that shore. The boats in the harbor bounced together as the water rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Lore turned to look at Talia with wide eyes and a thousand questions. 

“Talia?”

“Yes?” 

“Back in the room, Arthur mentioned something about me not inheriting your sense of humor. What did he mean by ``inherit?”

Talia took a step closer to Lore, never once breaking eye contact. She spoke slowly like she was struggling to push the words out.

“When you were a child you had a little stuffed animal that you used to carry around with you. It was this old beat up cow but you loved it so much. You cried whenever we took it away from you.”

Lore felt tears forming in her eyes. 

“Giving you up was the hardest thing I have ever done. But I knew that I couldn’t let you stay here. If you stayed, if you grew up here you wouldn't have been safe. I couldn't have protected you.”

Tears were now streaming down Lores' face.

“What’d you mean I wouldn’t've been safe here? Why’d I have to leave?”

“When I gave birth to you we thought that you would be Atlantean like Arthur. But when we placed you underwater you didn’t breathe. You couldn't live in Atlantis with your father. I should’ve let you go as soon as we found out, but I just couldn’t bear it. I kept you for as long as I could. The older you got the harder it was to hide you, so when you were three I snuck you out. I took you to an orphanage in the States and never looked back.”

The sun had started to rise by then, drying the tears off of Lores' face as she stood in front of her parents for the very first time. 

“Wow… ohok ohok ohok cool. So what happens now? I still don’t have any memory from before. And you said, yourself that it's too dangerous for me to stay here.”

“No. I can’t let you go, not after everything we’ve been through. I can’t lose you again. I was young and naive when I gave you up and things have changed since then. You are older now. It would be easier for me to pass you off as one of the recruits. If you agree to stay I can make sure that nobody can ever hurt you.”

Talia ran the back of her hand down Lore’s face,

“You’re such a strong girl Lorelei, and if you let me I can make you stronger.”


	3. Vacation All I Ever Wanted

Running through the jungle was hard but running through the jungle with 2 million dollars cash strapped to your back was no piece of cake. The damp heat of the jungle was suffocating. The air was so thick it felt like the world was moving in slow motion, if Lore squinted hard enough she could see the bullet spinning through the air towards her. Ducking low she rolled down to take cover behind a fallen tree. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” she thought. 

Quickly she scaled a nearby tree and hid in its leaves. From here she would have a clear view of the men walking underneath her. “ _Three men. All armed. I’ll need to take out their radios before they can call for backup. If they haven’t already._ ” The three split up and Lore took the chance to take out the loner. Jumping silently from the tree, Lore quickly slit his throat before he could turn around. She slung off her bag and laid it down the body covering it in leaves. Taking the man's gun, Lore shot a couple of rounds in the air drawing the attention of the other two men. Back into the shadows, she went. Lore watched as the men came running back at the sound of gunfire only to see the same small clearing they were in before. 

< Carlos, Where is she?>

<I don’t know. She just disappeared!>

Lore listened carefully as the men conversed in Spanish. “ _Wait._ ”

<Radio Victor. It was his gun that went off.>

<I’ve been trying but I can’t get a goddamn signal out here.>

“ _Now._ ”

Lunging out from behind the tree Lore grabbed Carlos's gun, wrestling it out of his grip. Before he could even throw a punch a dagger was buried right between his eyes. Shots came from the right as Lore ducked rolled towards the man attacking his legs. Kicking up she managed to knock his gun out of his hand but he was more prepared than his friend. He brought his boot down hard over her head, missing by just a second as she rolled out standing up in front of him. Block, punch, kick, the fight was over just like that with the thug meeting the same fate as his friends. Lore made quick work of disabling the GPS trackers in both the men's cells and radios. She casually walked over to Carlos and withdrew the dagger from his head, wiping the blood and brain matter off on the leaves. After picking up her bag she made her way to the main road where she saw her car waiting for her.

* * *

_4 years ago_

_“_ Get up. _”_

“Ya know I'm ok. I kinda like it here on the ground.” 

“What did I say about talking back?” 

“Do it more?”

Lore groaned as she rolled off the mat clutching her ribs. Talia walked up to her looking down with a disapproving stare. 

“I don’t understand why you insist on not taking your training seriously. If I had been any other instructor you would be doing sprints till dawn.”

“Well thank god for good old nepotism then.”

Lore flashed a dazzling smile at her mother. The corners of Talia’s lips were tensed tightly. 

“You’re impulsive and sloppy, you go off on instinct alone, and right now that's not going to cut it. This is no place to be goofing off. You especially have something to prove and I would hope you would treat this with some semblance of respect. As my daughter, I hold you to a much higher standard than the others because I know what you are capable of. 

Talia took a step closer to Lore, her gaze burning holes through her skin. The same eyes that were filled with tears as she told her she was her mother were now filled with a dangerous determination. 

“In only three weeks of training you have progressed far more quickly than any other student here, but this is all for nothing if you can’t show that you are serious about this. You will not be able to succeed on skill alone.” She sighed, “There are a lot of eyes on you, Lorelei, great things are expected of you and you can not fail. Do you understand me?. I thought you had something to prove.”

Lore looked down at the mats, when she was found by Talia she realized that she had been given a fresh start. It didn’t matter if she remembered her life before because now she found life with a purpose. Nothing else mattered to Talia except being the fastest, the strongest, the smartest. So that was what Lore was going to be. Lore lifted her head and replied with the strongest resolve she could muster,

“I do have something to prove.” 

“Good. Then prove it.”

* * *

Lore’s phone buzzed in her jacket pocket as she sped down the highway on the way to the hotel. 

_-drop off at 3:00 am dont be late-_

That’s 4 hours from now! These gangbangers were, all the same, thinking that they have the world’s most important job and that everyone should bow down to their own time schedule. It didn’t matter anyway, Lore was on the next flight out of here as soon as the job was done and she got paid. She didn’t usually take jobs like these. Getting involved with the business side of things is a good way to get into a lot of unnecessary trouble. But this job paid well and all she had to do was steal a duffel bag of cash. Easy. Sure there were better uses for her talents and probably something more sophisticated too, but give her a break she’s on vacation. 

Slamming the door to her hotel room Lore dumped the duffle bag on the counter. She headed straight to the shower making sure the water was at the right temperature before stepping in. “ _There’s time before the drop-off. Maybe I can squeeze in time to do some sightseeing._ ” Lore scrubbed the jungle off of her as she watched the dirt and blood drain into the pipes. In her opinion there was no better feeling than taking a shower after a fight, letting the warm water wash over you as you come down from the adrenaline rush. 

It had been a long time since she was in a good fight. But it wasn’t a good idea to get into a fight for no reason. Besides, it’s dumb to stop and step on every bug you see, especially when there are bigger fish to fry. She turned the knob and mourned the loss of the warm water as she watched the last of the water slip into the drain. Lore wrapped a towel around herself and sat down on the bed planning on scrolling through her phone for a bit. Before she could even open teek tock an alert sounded buzzed on her phone. A text from Talia,

_-_ _هذا نص عربي_ _. Do not be late.-_

_-KK <3- _

Lore threw her phone across the bed _,_ already dreading the flight back home. She knew that her little vacation wasn’t going to last long but she thought at least she’d have time before she was called back into the family business. Duty calls and whatnot. Outside the night was in full force with the sounds of cars and faint music filling the air. The smell of Sao Paulo was welcoming and warm. It felt new and exciting. Lore got dressed and grabbed the duffel bag off of the counter, she had a little over 2 hours until the drop-off. It wouldn’t hurt to explore the city some more.

The club scene was not something to be missed, with the beautiful men and women. Lore stepped out of her car, admiring the city’s lights. She checked one last time that the duffle bag was secure in the trunk then entered the club. Music shook the ground and made her heart jump with the beat. Nothing in the room stood still even the walls seemed to know where they were. Dresses dripped off bodies and jewels sparkled on skin. Lore let the experience dizzy her as she danced with good-looking strangers. It was impossible not to be drunk off the ecstasy of freedom. It wasn’t hard for Lore to lose track of time especially cause she wasn’t that invested in making the drop-off in time anyway. It was only when she stepped out to take a breath did she notice the calls and texts on her phone. As if on cue her phone buzzed with a blocked number on her screen. Sighing, she fished her keys out of her jacket and picked up .

“Hello?” she asked brightly 

The voice answered back with a less than nice tone. 

“What the fuck? You were supposed to be here an hour ago. You better not have taken off with the money cause I will personally rip that pretty face off you and feed it to my dogs.”

Lore fake pouted, “Aw you’re such a sweet talker Miguel, I wonder if Angel knows you talk to other women like that?”

“What?”

“You heard me or should I just ask her myself. She’s very beautiful. I totally understand why you chose her.”

Lore stepped back into the club and made her way onto the dance floor. There she spotted a young woman dressed in a short sparkly dress dancing with her friends. Her colors flashed around the room and she moved her hips to the beat. Her long brown hair was tied up into a high ponytail and little wisps of baby hair stuck to the back of her neck with sweat. Lore took a photo of Angel and sent it to Miguel. 

_-We’re having so much fun right now. You should come join us.-_

Lore pushed her way through the crowd and stepped outside away from the noise. On the other end of the phone, she could hear Miguel order his men around in Spanish. 

“Enough games. Either you deliver the money to me or I’ll have my men track

you down and gut you on the sidewalk.” 

“Ya know I would…. But I’m having such a blast over here with Angel and the girls I just don’t want to leave. You’re missing out on a great night. You should come join us.”

Lore dropped her bright tone on the last sentence making clear that the invitation was not an option. With that, she ended the call and set to work preparing for their arrival. Clubbing and fighting don’t have very similar dress codes so Lore slipped out of her heels and into combat boots strapping on a couple daggers. Her tight cocktail dress would allow her to blend into the party scene but not constrict her movement. She didn’t really care about flashing her enemies while fighting considering it's the last thing they're going to see anyway. 

Lore has worked with gangs like these before, the only thing they responded to was violence. She also knew that they would be undermanned and under armed, why else would they be in such desperate need of money. So it was probable that the men who show up tonight are the only ones coming. Lore hung out by the doorway feigning drunk waiting for the men. The screech of tires sounded down the road, turning people’s heads. Two black SUV’s pulled up outside of the club and 7 scary looking men stepped out. They squeezed into the already crowded streets craning their heads sniffing the air like dogs. As they walked past the club entrance Lore took a swig from her bottle and stumbled over to them bumping into one of the thugs.

“Ooops sorrry,” she slurred.

The man grumbled and took a few steps forward before falling flat on his face. Deep in his back was a sharp dagger buried precisely in his heart. Lore waited for the men to realize what she had done before running back into the club. _Now the partys started,_ she thought to herself. 6 men burst through the doors followed by Miguel shouting orders to find her. Gunshots were fired interrupting the festivities. Screams rose above the music as people scrambled for the exit. Lore hid herself in the chaos bobbing in and out between the running party-goers, waiting until everyone was out of the building to start the fun. The room cleared in a matter of seconds as Miguel’s men swarmed the club breaking tables and smashing bottles. Lore crouched behind the DJ booth and abruptly stopped the music. She perched on top of the counter, swinging her legs nonchalantly.

“Hate to ruin the party but I think we have some business to attend to.” 

Miguel’s men pointed their guns at her. They created a small circle around the booth aiming up at her. Miguel himself pushed past his men, 

“Where’s the money?”

Lore threw her hands up in the air in a mocking tone. “Wow straight to the point. Ok.” “Here’s the thing. I have your money, buuuut you're not getting it. Sorry.” She flashed a cheeky grin.

Miguel looked as if he was going to explode, “Get her!”

Lore flipped back under the DJ booth taking cover from the bullets. Raising the switches on the board the lights resumed their endless barrage of dizzying colors while High Hopes by panic! at the disco played at full blast. The group was closing in and Lore took their momentary confusion as the perfect cover to sneak up behind one of the men. Lore kicked the back of the man's knees forcing him down. He tried to turn around but Lore snapped his head back with a kick in the face. She took his arm, pulling it back and taking the gun out of his hand. In front of her, she could see another man charging forwards but didn’t get a chance as Lore put two bullets in his chest. As he collapsed Lore rushed to the middle of the dance floor. She ducked down and swung her leg out to knock a bearded man off his feet. His head hit a table with a bloody crunch. Arms came up from behind her lifting her off the ground. Lore used the man as leverage to kick up at the man in front of her, connecting her heel with his jaw. Drawing a dagger from her boot she struck the man holding her underneath his ribs. Releasing her, he stumbled back doubling over. Lore closed the distance kicking his crumpled body into the man behind him. She grabbed a gun off the floor and shot the man before he could push his friend off of him. 

Miguel came out from underneath a table, holding a small pistol and aiming it at Lore. 

“It’s over. Give me the money and I’ll make your death quick.”

Lore could see he was shaking, no doubt about to shit his pants. Sweat dripped off the rolls of his neck as he stepped in the middle of the room. Miguel was a heavy-set middle-aged man so it wasn’t a surprise that he always had goons to do everything for him. But what caught her off guard was that even after all that, even after he saw her take out 6 armed men by herself he still thought he had a chance. The undeserved confidence of men never failed to amaze her. Lore didn’t even bother saying anything as she grabbed his wrist twisting it with a crack and the gun clattered to the floor as he fell to his knees. Leaning in she whispered gently in his ear,

“I don’t believe in quick deaths.”

Blood splattered as her knee came rushing up to his jaw snapping his head back. He fell hard on his back clutching his jaw. A swift kick to his stomach had him crumbling into a ball. Lore knelt down holding him up from his collar. Her vision blurred as she felt the sting of her knuckles connecting his face. It was addicting to feel the pain with each punch, with every grunt and cry that came from him just spurred her on more. The now quiet club echoed with the sound of bones breaking under her fists.

A breath passed as Lore stepped back to admire her work. There on the floor was a motionless heap of blood and swollen skin. Miguel no longer looked human the way his face was contorted and the limbs twisted at sharp angles. She could hear the weak breaths his lungs struggled to push out through his broken ribs. He was long past consciousness as his body fought to keep itself alive. Adrenaline washed over her as she raised a shaky hand to wipe the sweat off her brow. An alert sounded on her phone, reminding her why she was there in the first place.

She picked her knife off the ground and slashed a deep cut into Miguel's neck. She took a picture of his mangled body. Lore dug through her jacket pocket and pulled out a box of matches. She made her way over to the bar where shattered bottles dripped their contents on the floor. Lore dropped a lit match onto the countertop and watched as the flames spread across the polished wood. By the time she got to the back exit, the fire had engulfed half the room dancing over the bodies laying on the floor. Flames raged as she stepped outside into the cool city air. Getting into her car Lore quickly sent a text before speeding down the road to the hotel.

-It’s done-

Attached was the picture she took of Miguel. Seconds later a message pinged on her phone.

-pleasure doing business with you ;) -

Lore grinned and tossed her phone to the passenger seat beside her as she stared down the sparkling city lights. A dark look hardened on her face. It was time to go home.


End file.
